Just Can't Stop
by MyBrokenFuture
Summary: Orihime/Ichigo/Rangiku oneshot LEMONS


**Tari here. My last oneshot, the one with Hanataro and Orihime, was very rushed. Sorry about that. Hopefully you will enjoy this one more. This was a request from a Rangiku Rocks.**

* * *

><p>"Rangiku!" a voice called out.<p>

Rangiku Mastumoto looked up. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Don't be so mean. I was just saying hi." Orihime rocked back and forth, smiling.

Ichigo stood behind her, rolling his eyes, silent for once.

"Well what do you want?" Rangiku snapped.

Orihime smiled again and said innocently, "Nothing." She turned and skipped away.

Rangiku shook her head and was about to go back to work when she noticed Ichigo still standing there. "What?" Rangiku growled.

Ichigo smirked and leaned forward for a moment before whispering, "That shirt is very revealing."

Before she could slap him he stood up straight again and walked away.

Rangiku very well knew her own beauty, and she chose to wear shirts so open like this because she wanted to flaunt it. If you have the beauty for it, why NOT show it off. Those who aren't so fortunate to have the beauty cannot so you must do it for them.

Then again, Rangiku, being as beautiful as she knew she was, loved to tease others that weren't so fortunate.

Later that day…

Rangiku stood up and stretched her arms. Yawning, she thought out loud, "It's quite dark. Perhaps I should have gone back earlier. Oh well, I've gotten enough done that tomorrow I won't be so pressed."

Stepping outside, Rangiku started towards her room a few blocks away. She knew almost immediately that someone was following her.

She stopped. "Who's there?" Rangiku asked irritably.

Ichigo stepped out into the street and smiled at her. "Just me."

For a moment Rangiku wondered whether or not to just walk off, but decided to play a game with the boy instead. Stepping forward and smiling seductively, she said, "Little boys shouldn't be playing outside all on their own."

Ichigo, a wild light dancing in his eyes, took a few steps closer and said, "I completely agree. Maybe little girls shouldn't wear shirts like that late at night."

"I'll wear what I want!" she snapped.

Suddenly, Ichigo jumped forward, grabbing Rangiku's face and kissing her deeply before letting go and saying, "Maybe next time we can play together." Then he ran off quickly.

Rangiku placed a hand to her lips and wondered aloud, "What is with that boy?"

She made her way. She slipped through the door, quickly showered and changed, and was fast asleep in her bed before 1:00 AM.

She was awoken merely 4 hours later by a loud banging on the door. "Shut up! I'm coming!" Rangiku snapped as she got up groggily and went to the door.

Upon opening it, Orihime spilled in and was blabbering, "It was really weird. He just kept saying these things to me and I couldn't make sense of them and then all of a sudden his hands were doing things and I really couldn't understand. What was he thinking?"

"First of all," Rangiku started, "why did you come to me? Second of all, what are you talking about? Third of all, why did you have to come at 5:00 AM?"

Orihime shook her head for a moment and then spoke slowly, "I came to you because I thought you might know about these kinds of things. And I came just now because it happened about 10 minutes ago."

"What happened 10 minutes ago?" Rangiku rubbed her forehead and ushered Orihime in quietly, where they sat down and she spilled her guts.

"About 20 minutes I was talking to Ichigo. He's staying at my house currently because his aunt kicked him out and he needs to find an apartment. We're good friends so I didn't think anything of him staying over to be unnatural. Then, while I was talking to him, he suddenly started saying things like, 'Is it your first time?' And, 'Are you opposed?' And, 'I would very much like to be your first.' That's when he started to touch me strangely. I didn't really understand what he was doing until he started to undress me.

"I started to freak out then. I told him to stop but he didn't. He kept trying to... do things. What do I do? What do I say? What CAN I do or say?"

Rangiku nodded her head, sounded normal. A hormonal boy living with a girl more or less hormonal girl? Sure, why not? Of course the boy is gonna want to do something with the girl. And yet, Ichigo didn't seem like the kind of person, normally, to rape a friend. Then again, lately he has been different.

There was another knock on the door. "Wait here," Rangiku said, as she went to see who was at the door.

"Hello?" she said, opening it.

"Hi," Ichigo said, forcing his way in.

Rangiku, for some reason, didn't push him out. Something told her not to. Her lips tingled slightly and she wondered about the kiss from before. It was forceful. What was wrong with Ichigo?

"No wait. Don't touch me!" Orihime's voice called out rather loudly.

Rangiku stood there, not moving for a moment as she cried, and then slowly came in.

Ichigo had removed most of Orihime's clothing and was licking her chest. As soon as he noticed Rangiku, he smiled and said, "Why don't you join me? It'll be fun."

Orihime was crying and begging for help. She seemed so afraid, and yet, Rangiku really didn't want to stop what was happening. She WANTED to watch. She WANTED to join.

Ichigo resumed his licking and probing, his manhood pushing against his pants.

Rangiku fell to her knees, pulling his pants down to reveal his cock. It twitched in her hand and she put her mouth to the tip. Another twitch and then her mouth engulfed it. Sucking on it hard she could hear Ichigo grunting above her.

Orihime was now moaning as Ichigo continued his sucking of her nipples. He rubbed her chest and then moved one hand down and inserted his fingers into her dripping orifice.

She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let go!" Ichigo suddenly gasped. Both Orihime and Rangiku stopped what they were doing. Turning to Rangiku, Ichigo tore her clothes from her and penetrated her with his manhood.

Crying out at the sudden stretch, Rangiku said, "Oh! Ow… it hurts. Stop."

Ichigo ignored her, his eyes becoming ravenous as he thrusted into her over and over again.

Orihime whimpered and suddenly crawled over. She kissed Rangiku for a moment and then lifted a leg and straddled her face.

Rangiku thrusted out her tongue in times with Ichigo's thrusting and licked her clitoris.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh…" Orihime gasped as she was violated with Rangiku's tongue.

Ichigo moaned and then gasped, "I'm gonna… cum…"

Orihime span around, still straddling Rangiku's face, and reached down to pulled Ichigo's cock into her mouth.

He gasped and ejaculated down her throat. For a moment they all thought it was over, but then it got hard again and he pushed Orihime down. His manhood slipped into her quickly but he still said, "Orihime… you're so tight…"

He began his eager thrusting again while Rangiku kissed her and used her own fingers to bring herself to a climax. All at once the trio came.

Ichigo came on Orihime's stomach while the two girls cried out and collapsed on top of each other.

They stayed lying there until they fell asleep.

When Rangiku awoke, the night before was like a burn in her memory. It had been such an interesting night. Games. Ichigo and Orihime were gone.

That's when Rangiku looked at the clock. 10:00 AM. "Crap, I'm late." She ran out the door back to work, hoping she might meet Ichigo and Orihime afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys l<strong>**iked this one more. If you did not please inform me in a review and what you did not like and I will try to change that in my next writings. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
